Forbidden
by TadaBanri
Summary: cinta kepada saudaramu? hal itu memang terlarang, namun ia hanyalah seorang manusia. Tidak peduli itu hubungan darah, tidak peduli itu pandangan orang lain. Yang jelas... itulah apa yang dirasakannya. Incest. AU. NarutoxNaruko. adult theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Ini bukan cerita pertama sih, dua tahun yang lalu saya punya akun, namun sekarang sudah lupa karena jarang buka. Jadi anggap aja ni cerita pertama saya. Hm... mengapa saya buat begini? Karena saya pecinta ...Incest. Dan jika anda bertanya maka jawabannya ...tidak, di dunia nyata tidak. Kalau manga sih ada banyak saya yang incest...tentunya di Komputer.**

**Jadi saya buat dulu warningnya: berisikan sesuatu yang terlarang, incest. Dan tidak direkomendasikan bagi yang tidak suka dengan genre seperti ini. Rated M, karena mengandung interaksi seksual. Sasaran pembaca...15 tahun ke atas(meskipun begitu kalian tetap membaca bukan?)**

**Disclaimer: Not own anything.**

* * *

Aku tidak tahu...

Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini muncul di dalam hatiku. Berdebar semakin kencang sesaat aku melihat wajahnya...

Ini terlarang. Aku tahu..

Sinar Matahari pagi menyinari dari balik jendela. Membuat mataku terbuka untuk sesaat...

Aku ingin kembali tidur, kembali ke dalam dunia mimpi di mana aku bisa hidup dalam keinginanku. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, sebagaimana layaknya, sebagaimana inginnya...namun aktivitas pagi menanti. Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan, seperti; membangunkan sosok yang tidur di sampingku.

Rambut kuning itu menutup matanya yang terlelap. Wajah yang menunjukan ekspresi tenang yang hanya bisa kulihat saat ia tertidur. Dan jika ia terbangun, aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajah itu, meskipun aku ingin sekali, namun itu bukanlah Naruto yang kutahu. Yang selalu ribut, dan tidak sabaran. Garis kecil memanjang bagaikan kumis kucing tertampang di wajah kecoklatannya.

Ia saudara kembarku...Uzumaki Naruto.

Tanganku secara tidak sadar mulai menuju ke wajah itu, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Aku bisa merasakan bentuk wajahnya yang mengencang, lebih terlihat...karena dia sudah dalam masa puber. Aku bisa melihat betapa tumbuhnya ia selama ini. Dahulu saat kami masih berusia 8 tahun tinggi masih sama, dan sekarang? Dia yang lebih tinggi dariku...

Di saat itu wajahnya bagaikan cerminan wajahku. Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti melihat wajah itu secara terus menerus.

Aku menarik tanganku sedikit sesaat setelah mendengar gumamam dari mulutnya. Sesaat aku merasa takut ketika ia merasakan apa yang kulakukan. Dan kemudian aku menghela nafas yang sepertinya aku tahan..

"Naruto-kun..."

Panggilan itu bukan bagaimana seharusnya kakak-adik menyapa. Namun hanya aku yang tahu, hanya diriku. Dan aku hanya memanggilnya seperti itu di saat ia tidur.

Aku merayap ke atas tubuhnya. Dan menempelkan dadaku ke dadanya, merasakan payudaraku yang menempel ke dadanya yang rata dan keras. Kedua tanganku memegang wajahnya. Nafasku bagaikan tidak teratur, aku bisa merasakan di saat ia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya.

Sangat panas...

Menggairahkan..

Aku ingin memilikinya sendiri. Hanya untukku, bukan untuk orang lain... aku merasa cemburu di saat gadis-gadis fan-girls itu mendekati Naruto. Kemarahan yang tidak ku ketahui ternyata sudah terpendam di dalam hatiku sejak lama. Di saat mereka berbicara manis di hadapan saudaraku, ataupun di saat mereka tidak sengaja melakukan kontak fisik yang membuat saudaraku tersipu malu.

Mereka hanya mengincar ketenaran. Mereka hanya ingin disisi baik anak dari Yondaime.. Ayahku.

Mereka tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku.

Dan...

Aku melihat matanya terbuka..

"Kakak?"

"hmm?"

"m,mengapa...Kakak di atasku?" Ia bertanya dengan lugunya. Dan aku pun tersenyum..

'karena adikku merupakan kasur ternyaman se-Duniiaaa.."

Aku tahu dirinya tidak nyaman. Aku mengerti, seorang gadis yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhannya berada di atas seorang pemuda yang dalam masa pubernya. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras yang kurasakan di antara selangkanganku. Kurasa tidak hanya dia yang bangun pagi... namun juga adik kecilnya.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa di saat ia bangun pagi, yang di bawahnya juga ikut bangun. Aku pernah bertanya akan hal itu pada dia, namun dengan wajah memerah, ia mengatakan itu hal yang wajar.

"kakak~ sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan tidur di kasur yang sama denganku. Kakak kan punya kamar sendiri..."wajahnya sedikit kesal"lagipula kita sudah umur berapa? 13 tahun. Bukankah ini saatnya untuk pisah kamar? Tahu nggak teman-temanku di Akedemi mengejek aku gara-gara itu!"

Ya..aku mengerti. Namun aku tidak mau. Ibu pernah menasehatiku akan hal itu, namun bagaiakan tuli, aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku lebih nyaman dengan tidur bersama Naruto daripada sendirian. Dan Ibu pun tidak membicarakan lagi tentang hal itu. Karena kami saudara. Karena kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang...aneh.

Semenjak kami lahir, Ayah sudah tiada bersama kami. Meninggalkanku, Naruto, dan Ibu. Semua itu karena serangan yang dilakukan Pria bertopeng itu. Kyuubi pun tersegel ke tubuhku dan Naruto. Sedangkan Ibu bisa bertahan dengan sedikit porsi dari Kyuubi. Hidup pun kami jalani bertiga. Aku pernah melihat beberapa Pria dari Klan penting yang ingin mendekati Ibu, namun...bagaikan tidak ambil pusing, Ibu menolak mereka mentah-mentah.

Aku tahu para Dewan yang penuh akan orang tua itu menginginkan hal itu. Dengan alasan membuat kembali Klan Uzumaki dan seterusnya. Bahkan hal itu pernah menyangkutku dan Naruto. Namun Hukum yang telah di ciptakan Hokage ketiga telah menahan semua hal itu.

"hei.."

"hm?"

"sampai kapan kakak seperti ini? Aku mau bangun."

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Naruto berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya dari gadis yang menindihnya. Ia bisa merasakan benda lembut yang bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Ia tidak mengerti, dan tidak mau mengerti. Hal seperti ini membuatnya terkadang Frustasi. Kelakuan saudara kembarnya terkadang membuatnya di ujung batas kesabaran.

Hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar. Terlintas di benak Naruto...ini adalah sifat Kakaknya. Sifat bagaimana Uzumaki Naruko menunjukan kasih sayang sebagai saudara. Jujur ia merasa senang akan hubungannya yang baik dengan saudara sedarahnya, namun seberapa begonya dirinya, Naruto bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berubah secara berangsur-angsur. Dari cara bicara, nada bicara, dan...kontak fisik yang semakin...sering.

Ia melihat mata berwarna biru itu yang menatapnya dengan penuh akan emosi. Warna biru yang sama dengan ia miliki. Dan wajahnya yang tidak jauh dari wajah dirinya membuat hal itu semakin...aneh.

Pakaian itu juga tidak membantu. Alih-alih pajama, namun betapa tipisnya kain tersebut membuatnya terganggu, belahan yang terlihat dengan jelas itu sering sekali membuat dirinya frustasi tanpa henti.

"mau nggak ya?"

Naruto mengeluarkan nafas lelah, dan dengan tidak ada cara lagi. Ia pun memegang kedua tangan Naruko dan membaliknya ke bawah beserta tubuhnya, dan sekarang gilirannya yang di atas. "HA, mau nggak mau, tetap aku yang menang!" Naruto membiarkan senyum menyeringai menghias wajahnya. Memberikan senyuman keberhasilan terhadap saudara perempuannya.

Kedua tangannya berada di atas kepalanya, lurus, dan ia pegang dengan erat. Merasakan perlawanan, Naruto semakin mengencangkan pegangannya.

"..."

Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia masih memegang kedua tangan itu, ia tidak merasakan lagi perlawanan... Matanya menatap Naruko.

Wajah gadis itu kini terhias dengan warna merah, pandangannya di palingkan beserta wajahnya ke arah lain, untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini. Namun, tetap saja Naruto masih bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas.

Mata Naruto bergerak...ia membeku. Ia tidak pernah menyadari betapa cantiknya saudaranya...tubuhnya yang membentuk dengan indah, bagaikan sesuatu yang suci, sesuatu yang harus di simpan di dalam peti terdalam. Kulit putih mulus...bibir merah muda yang tipis... dan juga dada itu. Tidak terlihat besar bagaikan apa yang ia lihat di majalah...namun cocok untuk di tangan. Pas di genggaman...dirinya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto bisa mendengar suara itu..nada itu. Nada sensual yang membuatnya merinding dengan sensasi yang aneh. Sensasi asing yang perlahan merangkak dari perut ke dadanya.

Naruto bisa merasakan dan mendengar nafas Naruko yang sudah berubah tempo. Naruto tahu ini bukanlah posisi yang nyaman.

"..maaf..." Naruto dengan niat yang cepat kemudian hendak bangun dari tubuh Naruko. Ia telah membuat kakaknya marah, terlihat dari wajah memerah itu, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu itu marah, atau malu. Namun Naruto tahu, dirinya yang salah akan hal ini. Namun..ketika hendak beranjak, ia tidak bisa bergerak lebih dari itu.

Kedua tangan memegang bajunya dengan erat, hingga terlihat seperti akan robek.

"kak?-"

Dan kali ini kerah bajunya yang di tarik oleh Naruko. Dan membawanya ke bawah dengan cepat...

Naruto melebarkan matanya, dan menarik wajahnya dengan cepat. Jemarinya gemetar dan perlahan memegang bibirnya...

"kakak?"

"Naruto, Naruko turun sekarang juga! Sampai kapan kalian mau tidur!"

Dan tanpa banyak kata...Naruto kemudian berlari menuju pintu dengan wajah memerah. Naruko hanya menghela nafasnya, namun kemudian memegang bibirnya, senyum tercipta di bibir tersebut.

"...rasanya...enak..."

* * *

**Sekian dan terimakasih, ini merupakan chapter pertama dari Forbidden. Jadi yang suka hal seperti ini, silahkan datang, dan jika tidak...ya udah. **

**Type your review...here.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Forbidden. Sorry for the delay. **

**Kehidupan memang menyita waktu saya yang berharga. Terimakasih yang mereview cerita ini. Meskipun saya baru baru ini kembali ke dunia menulis. Semoga nggak kaku. **

**Disclaimer: Not own anything.**

**Pairing: NarutoxNaruko. AU.**

* * *

Matahari pagi menyinari seluruh permukaan, kembali membawa kehangatan bagi mereka yang menerimanya.

Aktivitas lalu lalang, saling menyapa, dan melakukan apa yang memang ingin mereka lakukan. Hal itu seperti roda yang tidak akan pernah berhenti, selalu terulang-ulang hingga tidak ada yang tahu di mana asalnya.

Terlihat dua sosok figur yang juga memiliki reputasi yang cukup tinggi. Orang-orang memberikan sapaan dan senyum, mencoba mengajak bicara pada kedua individual yang sudah terkenal sejak mereka lahir. Kata-kata terucap dengan sopan, dan formal.

Tidak lama berlangsung, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di jalan yang lebih sepi daripada jalan utama di Konoha. Memang tidak sepenuhnya sepi, tapi cukup lebar untuk hanya berpapasan sesekali dengan beberapa orang.

**Naruto POV.**

Ugh... berjalan seperti ini memang tidak mengenakan. Apalagi penduduk yang sok ramah dan sok kenal, mencoba memberi barang gratis dan sebagainya...

Terkadang menjadi anak dari seorang Hokage merupakan sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Aku melihat jalan setapak yang sepi di depanku. Orang-orang seperti jarang terlihat, tentu saja hal itu benar. Karena jalan yang saat ini aku ambil merupakan jalan rahasia menuju Akedemi. Oke...memang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai jalan rahasia, namun jika dilihat dengan jelas, baik dari jumlah orang yang lewat dan juga rumput ilalang yang tumbuh, kurasa hal itu sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai jalan rahasia.

Hari berjalan seperti biasa, pergi ke Akedemi, latihan sama Ero-sennin. Menjahili Kaka-nii-san. Aku masih mengingat saat buku pornonya aku ganti dengan majalah Gay... hehehe...

Tapi meskipun betapa menyenangkan ingatan itu untuk diingat, masih ada satu masalah atau yang kusebut gangguan...

Mataku menoleh untuk sesaat agar dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang mengikutku dari tadi.

sosok yang disampingku terlihat puas dengan dirinya. Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh perempuan ini.

Rambut pirang bersih yang panjang hingga ke punggung, menghiasi wajahnya yang...cantik. Tubuh yang langsing dan terlihat sudah mulai tumbuh. Memang aku malu mengakuinya, tetapi Saudara kembarku memang memiliki kecantikan di atas rata-rata.

Dan aku? Sepertinya Skip Gen deh..

"Nee-chan...kenapa sih mengikuti aku terus?" itulah pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan pada saudara kembarku.

Nee-chan memiringkan kepalanya, dan memberikan senyuman yang sudah terlihat jelas..

"Tentu saja, sebagai Nee-chan, itu sudah tugasku untuk menjaga adik kecilnya.."

Hei...hei... kita hanya beda satu menit lahirnya, bahkan tidak ada perbedaan diantara kita. Tubuhku aja lebih tinggi daripada kau!

Ingin aku mengatakan hal itu, namun aku menahannya karena aku tahu, jika aku berkata seperti maka perbincangan tanpa titik-akhir akan kami alami. Dan sebagai seorang Gentleman, aku memang ditakdirkan harus mengalah kepada Gender yang berbeda denganku.

"Jadi PR yang diberikan Iruka-sensei sudah kamu kerjakan?"

"PR?" dengan tatapan tidak percaya aku menoleh Nee-chan. "Zaman apa ini? Ninja punya PR!? Bahkan Ero-sennin tidak pernah mengerjakan sesuatu yang disebut sebagai...PR!"

AW... aku memegang kepalaku yang baru di tubruk. Sepertinya sifat 'liar' Ibu menular...

"Sakit..."

"Naruto-kun, jika kamu belajar lebih serius, pasti kamu sudah meraih peringkat teratas. Pantas saja kamu kalah denganku yang merupakan peringkat pertama dan Sasuke-san yang peringkat kedua."

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke lagi... heh...

Mengapa aku harus dibandingkan dengan anak-bokong-ke-atas itu!?

Pernah aku berpikir, jika Nee-chan naksir sama orang 'tu. Selalu saja membandingkan apa yang kulakukan dengan orang lain. Aku Naruto, bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakit hati juga sih...kakak sendiri muji orang lain.

Dan apa pula dengan _Suffix_ 'kun'? kita saudara, masa pakai _Suffix_ seperti itu? Nggak wajar amat. Tapi seberapa anehnya kelakukan Kakak, tapi aku tetap menganggap hal itu di batas kewajaran, yahh...karena itu memang sifat asli kakak, jadi aku sudah biasa aja. Meskipun...baru-baru ini sifatnya seperti berlebihan...

Gedung Akedemi sudah terlihat jelas di pemandangan mata. Meskipun pada saat ini kami bukan di depan gerbang. Ya itu bisa dijelaskan karena kami memilih lewat jalan belakang.

Terlihat ada beberapa anak Akedemi...-aku nggak tahu kelas mana mereka- sedang bermain. Bermain apapun itu, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, karena posisi matahari yang sayangnya memutuskan untuk memberikan cahayanya padaku. Meskipun umur sudah cukup remaja...ya...ingin main juga sih pada akhirnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Aku berusaha untuk menarik badanku dari cengkraman terkuat yang pernah kurasakan. Namun tidak membuahkan hasil, terbukti dari tanah yang semakin mendalam di bawah permukaan kakiku. Berjalan di tempat.

"Ada urusan yang mau aku urus."

"Urus nanti saja. Sebentar lagi jam Iruka-sensei akan dimulai. Kau tahu kan jika telat bagaimana?"

Bah! Memang aku pikirin? Pelajaran Iruka-sensei itu supeerrrrrr membosankan. Bahkan tanpa sadar akupun jadi tertidur.

"Hah...kenapa sih aku punya Nee-chan yang sewot!?" aku berteriak kepada Langit. Terlihat bodoh.

Aku menunggu respon dari saudaraku...namun aku tidak mendengar apapun. Dengan perlahan, aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya...

Ia terdiam. Nee-chan membisu.

Matanya melebar, kemudian berkaca-kaca, aku bisa melihat bibir bawahnya mulai gemetar...

"Maaf..." maksudku benar-benar seperti apa yang kukatakan.

"Sudahlah...Ayo berangkat."

Aku melihatnya memalingkan wajahnya dariku, sehingga membuatku tidak bisa melihat ekpresi apa yang ia kenakan pada saat ini. Sepertinya apa yang kukatakan terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin aku juga yang terlalu egois? Karena ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Kata-kata kasar dariku memang sepertinya selalu berlebihan di mata Naruko...

Perasaan tidak enah mulai menuju ke permukaan. Membuat perutku serasa mendapat beban aneh...dan membuatku tidak nyaman.

Seberapa sewot dan merepotkannya Kakak di mataku. Namun, itu dilakukannya karena ia sayang padaku sebagai Adiknya. Dan sebagai Adik yang baik, aku memang harus melakukan apa yang kubisa.

"Ah...ketinggalan lagi."

Aku mempercepat laju jalanku, sesaat melihat Naruko sudah berjalan jauh melewati koridor. Karena terlalu lama berpikir, sepertinya Naruko sudah meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Dan sesaat langkahku mencapai belokkan antar koridor, telingaku sudah menangkap suara dari kakak, dan juga suara keras yang cukup aku kenal...

Rasa tidak suka sudah mulai muncul di batinku sesaat melihat sosok yang bersuara keras tersebut. Mendekati Naruko dan berbicara seperti sok kenal.

"Ayolah Naruko-chan, kita kencan biasa aja kok? Bagaimana? Aku pasti membuatmu terhibur"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Inuzuka-san? Aku tidak tertarik dengan ajakanmu. Aku sedang sibuk dengan apa yang kulakukan. Apa kau mengerti?"

Aku terdiam sesaat di balik dinding mendengar apa yang dikatakan Nee-chan. Aku merasa, kakak sudah cukup untuk mengatasi anjing yang satu ini. Bukan maksud mengejek atau apa, tapi Kiba memang terkadang bersikap seperti anjing liar. Dan ditambah lagi, jika berada di sekitarnya selalu saja berbau anjing.

Seingatku, Kiba memang selalu berusaha mendekati Nee-chan. Aku tidak tahu kapan itu dimulai? Mungkin saat tahun pertama?-ah...tidak jelas.

Ya...aku sih tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Siapa yang menyukai dan siapa yang disukai bukanlah menjadi urusanku. Termasuk juga dengan Nee-chan. Dia memiliki hak untuk suka sama siapa saja, tidak ada masalah. Sebagai adik, aku hanya bisa mendukung siapa yang disukai-nya..

Ya...meskipun orangnya seperti Kiba..

Tapi masalahnya sekarang ada di depan mata. Sudah jelas kakak tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan kepada Kiba. Memang terlihat mengesankan kalau Kiba tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu berusaha mendekati kakak. Tapi...lama kelamaan pada akhirnya hal itu menjadi menjengkelkan. Baik itu dipandanganku maupun di kakak.

Dan disaat Kiba sudah mulai keterlaluan...

"Aku bilang; Tidak! Ya Tidak!"

Dengan langkah cepat aku langsung mendatangi mereka berdua, dan dengan kasar langsung menarik tangan Kiba dan mencampakkannya dengan kasar. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dan jengkel dari Kiba. Sudah jelas mengapa...

"Kiba, aku sarankan kau menyimpan tangan kotormu dari Nee-chan. Kau membuatku jengkel."

"Cih, sok jagoan kau."

Malah marah lagi. Sudah jelas kau yang salah di sini. Sepertinya dari keributan tadi, murid Akedemi mulai mencari tahu apa penyebabnya, pantas saja dari kejauhan terlihat kerumunan orang yang menatap kami dengan tertarik.

Naruko sepertinya tidak suka melihat kerumunan orang itu dan sepertinya sembunyi di belakang badanku yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau sedang lihat, bukan? Aku sedang mencoba mendekati saudaramu...dan hanya butuh sedikit lagi agar dia mau ikut kencan denganku."

Aku menghela nafas...

"Tapi...Nee-chan sudah jelas-jelas tidak suka. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti? Masih banyak anak perempuan lain yang bisa kau dekati... seperti Sakura, Ino...atau si Hinata. Terserah mana yang mau kau pilih." Tanpa sadar aku tertawa halus..." Itupun kalau ada satu dari mereka yang suka denganmu.."

"Apa kau bilang!?"

Kiba menarik kerah bajuku dan membawa wajahku beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat wajah jengkelnya saat ini, dan juga taring yang keluar dari selah mulutnya. Membuatku semakin kesal saja...

Dengan cepat, aku menarik balik tangan Kiba, dan memutarnya dengan cepat. Seperti mengikuti arah gerakan tersebut, Kiba secara tidak sadar mengikutkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan tangannya agar tidak terjadi hal yang membahayakan.

Ya...itu menurutnya.

Setelah badannya membalik arah, aku mengkaitkan kakiku dengan ujung pergelangan kakinya, dan mendorong badannya.

Dan dia pun terjatuh...

Aku bisa mendengar suara tawa belasan orang dari belakang. Tidak salah lagi. menertawakan Kiba yang terjatuh. Jadi nggak enak hati...padahal aku tidak sejahat itu lo?

"Kurang ajar!"

Mataku melebar sedikit ketika melihat Kiba yang salto dan mempersiapkan kuda-kuda, dan tanpa kusadari dia sudah berada di depanku. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ibu mengenai Inuzuka. Mereka memang terlatih dalam kelincahan tubuh, kecepata, dan kekuatan. Dengan sedikit gugup, aku berhasil menangkis serangan berupa pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan oleh Kiba.

Koridor yang cukup besar, membuat perkelahian bisa dilakukan dengan bebas.

Aku menunduk saat menghindari tendangan Kiba. Dengan cepat, aku memegang erat kaki kanannya, dan membawanya ke atas. Kaki kiriku, sudah bergerak dan menendang kaki yang merupakan satu-satunya penumpu beban Kiba. Dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan membuat suara terkejut. Aku tidak ambil diam dan mengambil kesempatan untuk melayangkan tinju yang cukup keras di wajah keturuan Inuzuka tersebut.

"Gakhh!"

Mataku menatap dengan dingin kepada Kiba yang terjatuh dengan bokongnya sebagai media pendaratan.

"Menyerahlah Kiba...perkelahian ini tidak membawa apa-apa. Sudah jelas siapa yang menang diantara kita berdua." Aku menghela nafasku lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas hari ini? Aku tidak tahu. Lama-lama aku bisa jadi kakek tua kalau kelamaan menghela nafas.

"DIAM! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA! DIA PASANGAN KAWINKU! DAN SEBAGAI ANJING BETINA DIA HARUS NURUT!"

Kemarahan serasa mengumpul di dadaku sesaat mendengar perkataan lancang dari Kiba. Aku tahu apa yang ia katakan merupakan sesuatu akibat dari pengaruh Klannya. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya...

Kakiku sudah mendarat di wajahnya, tekanan yang kuberikan bukan sesuatu yang kutahan. Aku memfokuskan semua kekuatan yang kupunya saat itu. Dan tidak aneh ketika Kiba terlontar beberapa meter jauh dan menabrak dinding.

Aku berjalan, tanganku serasa di tahan oleh Naruko. Namun aku menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan. Suara langkah kakiku bergema di koridor karena kesunyian pada saat itu. Atau lebih tepatnya karena semua memlih membisu pada saat itu..

Kiba bangkit dari serangan itu, dan dengan menggeram layaknya suara kerasnya, Kiba mengulurkan tangannya dan menyiapkan serangan berbasis Tinju.

Tanganku bergerak dengan cepat sebelum serangan itu datang. Aku kembali memutar tangannya dan dengan tekanan yang berlebih, tubuh Kiba berputar di udara. Aku bisa mendengar sesuatu yang berbunyi dari tangannya tersebut, namun aku tidak ambil pusing. Berani sekali dia.

Sesaat badannya telah mendarat di permukaan lantai, Aku menghentakan kakiku ke dadanya.

"Sudah kubilang...jangan coba-coba Kiba. Jika lain kali kau bertingkah seperti itu di depan Nee-chan. Tidak hanya tanganmu yang akan kupatahkan, namun juga seluruh tubuhmu! KAU MENGERTI!?"

Aku melepaskan kaki dari dada Kiba, sesaat merasakan anggukan di sela rintihannya.

"Nee-chan?"

Alis mataku mengkerut ketika melihat wajah Nee-chan. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan yang saat ini ia pancarkan. Aku tahu aku yang salah di sini. Aku menggunakan kemampuanku untuk melukai orang lain. Tapi memang aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika seseorang melakukan sesuatu kepada Keluarga kesayanganku..

"NA-MI-KA-ZE NA-RU-TOOOOO!"

Sial. Sepertinya seorang murid Akedemi telah melaporkan kejadian ini. Dan yang harus dilaporkan masa harus dia! Iruka sensei lagi...

Siapkan diri untuk menahan omelan dari Kepala Akedemi dan juga...Ibu. Bagian terakhir membuatku merinding...

"eh he he heh...sepertinya aku terkena hukuman Nee-chan. Maaf jika aku membuatmu sedih..."

"Tidak..."

Aku tidak bisa mendengar karena kecilnya suara dari Naruko. Dan sebelum aku tahu...ia telah menariku dan membawaku lari dengan cepat melewati kerumunan orang dan juga dari teriakan para Guru. Aku tidak tahu sejauh mana kami berlari.

Aku tidak tahu berapa menit berlalu...

Kurumunan orang di jalan...

Jalan setapak...

Pepohonan...

Dan semakin jauh dari pandangan orang...

Sebuah Bukit kecil, yang berada di hutan sekitar Konoha. Tempat di mana aku, dan kakak dulu sering bermain.

"Nee-chan?"

Aku melihat Naruko yang saat ini menatap ke arah lain. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya...jikalau pun aku bisa, pasti ekspresinya pada saat ini tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya. "Terimakasih Nee-chan...jika kita tidak kabur, pasti Iruka-sensei sudah memarahiku karena melukai murid. Tapi meskipun begitu...Kaa-chan pasti sudah menyiapkan seribu satu hukuman.."

Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mata terjun mengingat hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Ibu.

"Kenapa..."

Aku menaikan alis mataku sesaat mendengar suara kakak.

"hm?"

"Kenapa susah sekali untuk melihatmu sebagai adikku sendiri!?"

Dan aku bisa melihat tatapan itu dari sini. Aku terpaku, terdiam tanpa bisa mengutarakan satu patah katapun...

Angin siang menampakan dirinya, dan membasuhku. Dan juga rambut Nee-chan...dan aku bisa melihat mata berkaca-kaca di balik poni tersebut...

"Aku tahu, aku memang merepotkan Nee-chan. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik kok.."

Aku tidak mengerti..

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

Aku menutup mataku, menunggu kemarahan yang akan ditumpahkan oleh Kakak. Namun, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa...

Tapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang telah mendorongku jatuh dan menindihku kebawah tanpa bisa bergerak. Dengan perlahan, aku membuka mataku.

"N-Nee-chan?"

Dan aku merasakan bibir lembut yang telah menyentuh bibirku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku bisa merasakan emosi yang meluap dari ciuman itu. Membawaku kedalam dunia yang baru tanpa bisa aku jelaskan sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa berpikir.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Dia kakakku..

Dia saudara kembarku...

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang?

.

.

Kami saudara...bukan?

* * *

**Sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca chapter kedua dari Forbidden. Jadi yang suka hal seperti ini, silahkan datang, dan jika tidak...ya udah. Saya sangat menghargai jika kalian mau untuk meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview chapter ini. Dan akan saya balas dengan PM jika ada pertanyaan.**

**Type your review...here.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


End file.
